


Helpless to the Bass and the Failing Light (Sonny Carisi)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one with the frat party.





	

Your friend had left you right when you got to the party, just to hook up with some guy in her Econ class. So much for a girl’s night. 

You couldn’t really blame her, though. The two of you spotted him as soon as you entered the Sigma Nu house and, needless to say, he was incredibly attractive. So, she muttered a quick goodbye and sauntered up to him, ready to play her game, leaving you to drink alone. Oh well. You decided to just drink and dance and have fun on your own, maybe meet up with someone you knew, and if you happen to find someone of your own to hook up with, well, that would just be icing. 

You got one of the guys you knew from the frat to fill you a cup of beer and then started exploring the party, looking for someone you knew. The house was already crowded, making It difficult to even move from room to room. All you saw were fun-drunk frat guys and sorority girls trying to get with said frat guys. You made your way to the den, which thankfully was a little less crowded, and in the back of the room, you caught a glimpse of a familiar face. 

You knew that you knew him, but from where? He was tall, you could tell by the way his legs bent as he sat, and lanky with shaggy light brown hair. Damn, what was his name? Sammy? No, that wasn’t it. He was in one of your classes last semester, that much you knew. Wouldn’t hurt to talk to him. As you made your way towards him, you noticed he was wearing an ΣΝ tee-shirt. How had you not met him before if he was in the frat? 

“Hey, you were in my Social Problems class. Sociology 364, right?” He took a swig of his drink and turned his head to look up at you. You noticed for the first time how pretty and blue his eyes were. They were striking. 

“Uh, yeah. Dr. Pearce? 10 A.M.?” 

“That’s the one,” you took a seat on the couch next to him. “Yeah! You did your final presentation on rising rape stats in inner cities, didn’t you? I still remember it.” 

His face seemed to light up at your comment, like he couldn’t believe someone had even listened to him talk for thirty minutes about rape. “Oh, yeah?” He stuck his hand out and introduced himself, “I’m Sonny.” 

You gave him your name. “Sonny. So, you’re in Sigma? How come I haven’t met you before tonight?” 

You couldn’t help but notice the blush spread upon his cheeks at your question, “Yeah, I’ve been in it since my second semester. Uh, yeah, I never really go to these parties that they throw. It’s not really my scene, but I figured, it’s my last semester, so I figured I’d start.” 

“You figured you’d start hanging out and meeting people in your last semester?” You teased. 

You liked Sonny. He was funny, easy to talk to, and not to mention easy on the eyes. It was obvious he liked you, too. He asked you questions about your major, your life, and every once in a while his gaze would move down to your lips, just for a second, then back to your eyes. It was adorable, and quite endearing. Soon you finished your drinks, got new ones, and quickly finished those over conversation. You both could tell something was there; he wanted you and you sure as hell wanted him, and you were tired of talking. You wanted to let loose; to dance and to feel Sonny against you. 

“Come on, come dance with me.” You took his hand and stood up from the couch, but you could tell Sonny was hesitant. 

“Oh, I don’t really like to-“ 

“Come on! It’ll be fun. I promise,” you punctuated your statement with a wink and led him to where the other party goers had made a makeshift dance floor. It was even more crowded than the rest of the party; people who were already drunk bumping and moving into one another, but no one really caring. With Sonny’s hand still in yours, you twisted your body so that Sonny was right behind you, and you began to grind against him to the beat of the song. He placed his free hand on your hip bone, but something in the way he moved his body told you he was holding back. You turned to face him, the blush on his cheeks was back and deeper now, and you wondered if it was from the alcohol or from you. 

“Sonny,” you stood on your tip-toes and even then barely reached his ear, “You okay?” 

“Yeah, you know, just not every day I find myself in a situation like this. You know, pretty girl, like this.” 

Gosh, Sonny. Such a line. Still, it was sweet, and you knew you had him where you wanted him. 

“Well, you don’t have to be so nervous. I already want you, okay? Let’s have fun.” This seemed to make Sonny relax and gain some confidence; showing you a wide smile and wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“Hey, follow me. Let’s get our party started.” You knew just the thing to break Sonny out of his little shell. Grabbing his hand again, you lead him to where they kept the tequila and salt, making sure to bend over a little as you reached for it in the cupboard. “Shots?”

He nodded, eyes growing wide as you wet the space between your neck and collar bone and poured a little salt over it. He quickly poured himself tequila into a shot glass and threw his head back, grimacing as the liquid hit the back of his throat. He leaned over you, licking the salt off of the base of your neck in a slow strip. You couldn’t help but let your head roll back, accidentally letting out a low moan at the feel of his warm tongue on your skin. You felt Sonny chuckle, and sink his teeth down into your neck before coming back up to leave a bruising kiss on your lips. His hands found your waist again as he pulled you close to him, your arms wrapping around his neck as he used his tongue to pry your mouth open. Neither of you cared if people were watching, the want and the tension between you impossible to ignore as your lips met and separated, your hands running through his locks.

Sonny broke the kiss and pulled away, only far away to ask, “You wanna go upstairs?”


End file.
